


Art

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is an art student going into the digital arts and he must take a live drawing class to graduate.  He hates it until he meets the model Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"This is stupid. I have no need for this, it's not even in my medium!" Gavin grumbled to himself as he plopped down on a stool, the classroom he was in slowly flooding with students looking for seats. He had no use for the class he was in right now, a live drawing class, but in order to graduate it was apparently mandatory. A dumb move on the school's part, but what could Gavin do about it?  
He was going into digital arts, primarily designwork, he doubted he'd ever sketch a live person again once this class was done. So he'd just have to suffer through it. An old bearded professor moved into the circle to address the class, rattling on about things Gavin would've paid attention to if he actually cared about the class. But he didn't, so he just stared blankly ahead, looking as bored as he felt.   
He was brought back to reality when he heard the monotone voice of the old man end, and he watched him shuffle to the side, and a young man take his place. "This man will be your model today. His name is Michael. Please give him your utmost respect as he's taking the time to be our subject today." The man was beautiful. Not in that typical generic way, but in one utterly unique. He was pale, slightly freckled, tight auburn curls popping out from a green beanie he wore, and deep brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore just an undershirt and a pair of tight jeans, clearly for the class. It was a perfect choice, as it showed off his arms, toned with just enough muscle to get him a second glance from most girls, and a medley of geeky tattoos to garner an approving nod from any nerd passerby.  
The jeans were tight, showing off an impressive package and what looked to be a pair of nice legs underneath, and Gavin was slightly jealous for the people on the opposite side of the room, who were undoubtably reveling in what he imagined to be a perfect round ass. He struck a typical pose, arms crossed over his chest and a leg jutted out slightly. A relatively easy pose to draw, since it was just the first class. Gavin had the perfect frontal view, unintentionally having picked the seat right in front of Michael. They locked eyes and Gavin looked down shyly, missing the amused look on the other man's face as he did.  
Despite his initial feelings about the class, Gavin diligently worked on sketching Michael, if only to have the man's visage in his personal portfolio to sigh at later. The class went on for a little over an hour before the professor let them leave, taking their sketches to view. He had to promise Gavin he'd return them before the Brit let him have it, still wanting to add it to his own collection. Gavin sighed with relief when the class finished, tired from using traditional media. As he left the classroom he saw Michael near the curb, checking his phone. He had on a pink hoodie that said 'It's not pink, it's lightish red', which Gavin recognized as an RvB quote, excited to know the handsome man liked RvB too.  
After working up his courage for a minute he came up to Michael. "Hey I uh-" Gavin started, clamming up when Michael shot him a glare. "If this is gonna be some cheesy pick up line, lemme stop you right fucking there. I am so tired of you fucking artist boys acting all-" "I was just gonna compliment your zelda tats." Gavin cut him off that time, flushing pink. Michael shut up, looking embarrassed for a moment before flashing a friendly-looking smirk. "Thanks. So do you actually like the game or do you just "Appreciate its aesthetics"?" he put on a silly voice as he air quoted the last few words, making Gavin laugh. "Nah, I actually like the game. I like your RvB hoodie too, Donut's one of my favorite characters." That got a full smile from the other man, as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "No kidding. It's been a while since I've come across another RvB fan. And a cute one too." Michael said with a curious 'hmm', and Gavin blushed deeper, smiling sheepishly. "No no, you're the cute one! Ah, I mean, not that I was thinking that. I mean I was but I just, ehm, eh... I'm gonna stop talking now." He hid his face in his hands, cheeks practically scorching his palms as he hid them.  
Michael laughed but he was blushing a bit too, a charming smile on his face. "Now that's fuckin cute." he said simply. Gavin eventually calmed down, and they chatted for a little bit longer, the Brit pulling out his phone to show Michael a pic he'd taken of the sketch he'd just done of him. A beep interrupted them, and Michael turned and saw his friend Linsday in her car right next to them, ready to pick him up. "That's my ride but uh, let's continue this conversation later. Like tonight." He snatched Gavin's phone, putting in a number and handing it back to him before getting in the car and driving off. Gavin looked in his contacts and found him, smiling brightly as he wandered off to his next class, already contemplating how to greet him when he called.


	2. 2

It was a new week, and that meant another life drawing class would be soon. Gavin was ecstatic. When at first he’d been dreading the class, his views went topsy turvy at first glance of their model, Michael.

The man was handsome, sexy, and also pretty funny and cool, as Gavin found out when he got his number and gave him a call. They chatted for a while over the phone and exchanged gamertags, continuing their conversation while Michael trounced him in Halo.

He found out Michael was also a student, taking some extracurricular classes at the college while he did an apprenticeship with a local electrician. The life drawing teacher had come up to him on campus and asked him to be a model, finding his unique look to be one he knew students would enjoy drawing. He mainly took it because he felt flattered, plus it gave him a little extra cash in his wallet.

The two planned to go for a bite to eat after the class, as it was on a different day this week and meant Gavin had the afternoon open. So that led to Gavin bouncing eagerly on his stool as he watched fellow students fill the room, his mind filled with excitement for after class.

The gray haired professor stood in the middle again, rambling on about something. Gavin only half-listened, eyes scanning the room for Michael. He was treated to the sight of the man as he walked into the middle to take his spot. He was wearing tight jeans again, but had no shirt today. He had no beanie either, the man's beautiful curls framing his face perfectly. He pulled an athletic pose today, his muscles straining wonderfully as he did, and Gavin could see why he was shirtless for it, it gave a great opportunity to work on muscles and shading especially. Gavin doubted he would be able to give them the proper attention needed though, eyes continuously flickering to the dusky pink nipples that were also showing, slightly pert from being exposed to the air. He could just picture pinching and rubbing one until it was properly awake, or taking one between his teeth and gently teasing it until he got a loud enough moan from Michael.  
He had to literally shake his head to get himself back to reality, trying to focus on his sketching. He locked eyes with the other man a few times, getting a little private smirk just for him before Michael would look away from him and focus on modeling again. Gavin would blush and look down then, trying once more to focus on his work. An hour passed almost achingly slow, the brunette squirming in his seat as the last few minutes dragged by. As soon as the professor called for the class to end Gavin was at the man's side, handing him his sketch and zooming out of the class.  
He didn't think, obviously, of how Michael wouldn't be out immediately. They hadn't even said where to meet. Gavin stood awkwardly outside of the classroom, blushing and looking down at his phone, wasting time and peeking at the door every so often for a glimpse of curls. He was greeted to it after a few minutes, Michael now clad in a tee shirt and an adventure time jacket, hands in his pockets as he walked up to Gavin. "You left in a fucking hurry. Big date?" he asked playfully, an amused smile on his lips.  
"Yep. Met this real cutie, curly hair, round butt. Even models on the side!" Gavin said with a grin, going along with the joke. They started to walk off together, heading off campus to a nearby diner. "Damn, sounds like a total catch. Better be careful though, the cute ones are always crazy, right?" Michael retorted, and Gavin laughed. "I'll be sure to hide my knives when I invite them over then."  
They arrived at the diner shortly after, a little retro place that was popular with the college kids, open 24 hours and cheap yummy food, plus free wifi. A college student could ask for no more. They slid into a booth and opened their menus, both unsure of what to get. A cute blond waitress came by to take their drink order, Michael got a coke while Gavin ordered lemonade. As she went off to get their drinks, Gavin started to talk. "Did you know that in the UK, lemonade is more like a soft drink? It's carbonated and all that. I think someone once likened it to a Sprite?"   
Michael gave him a weird look, smile still on his face. "No way. That's so weird, so you don't have like, our kind of lemonade?" he asked, and Gavin shrugged. "Sort of? It's not common, but I'm sure you could find it. I prefer the American style, the carbonation always seemed weird to me." Michael nodded in agreement, looking back at the menu now. "You know, I think I'm just gonna get a burger and fries. Can't go wrong with that."  
Gavin made a noise of approval. "Sounds good. I think I'll get... a BLT." he said after one last moment on contemplating, and Michael nodded in approval for his choice. The waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders before leaving them be again. They chatted for a while, about school and friends and video games. They found out neither of them drove, though Michael did have a license. It was no use in a college town, most things were within walking distance, and what wasn't, they could bum rides from friends. They found out they both knew Ray Narvaez Jr, Michael more so, and they both knew Geoff Ramsey. Gavin especially, as they were roomies.   
Gavin had seen the girl that picked up Michael last time around campus, but never knew her personally. Her name was apparently Lindsay, and she was Michael's ex-turned bestie. Gavin had no idea how someone could manage that, but it was certainly impressive. No one he'd ever broken up with was quite so willing to go back to being friends.  
Their food arrived shortly and they dug in, relishing in the deliciousness only cheap diner food could give you. "So." Michael started, taking a sip of his coke before continuing. "How do you like the life drawing class? I know you said you were just doing it because it was mandatory, but you don't seem to dislike it."   
"I'm actually enjoying it, to be honest. I think a big part of that is because I have such a lovely model to draw." Gavin smiled charmingly, and Michael gave a little laugh. "Although, it's also reminded me how fun it is to do traditional art, I can't tell you the last time I actually sketched something with a pencil before that class." He took a fry and popped it in his mouth, before sipping his lemonade. "I do wish it was a little longer though, I'd like to do more than just a basic sketch."  
Michael smiled coyly, swallowing a bite of his burger before replying with "I could model for you alone sometime, if you want. Private session?" he couldn't help the mischievous look he had, or the laugh that bursted out when Gavin choked on a fry in response. The brunette coughed and took a sip of his drink, taking a moment to compose himself. "That uh, that sounds top. When would you want to do it?" he asked, voice a bit strained from his mini-coughing fit. His mind was racing at the idea of a one on one sketch session with Michael. What would the man wear? How long would it be? Where would they do it, and what would happen after?  
"How about after the next class, if it's on a day you're free afterwards." Michael suggested, finishing up his burger and munching on the last of his fries. Gavin had finished his sandwich as well, toying with the straw to his lemonade. "Sounds great. I'll let you know." he said with a shaky smile, cheeks pink. They both pulled out their wallets to pay, arguing for a moment before going dutch, each tossing their half of the money onto the table before getting up and heading off.   
"So I'll ah, I'll talk to you tonight?" Gavin said unsure, as they stood outside the diner and waited for their respective rides. Michael smiled, fixing his hair and tucking a stray curl behind his ear. "Yeah. I'll probably be on xbox, just hop on. I'll kick your ass at Left 4 Dead this time." Gavin laughed. "You're supposed to work together for Left 4 Dead!" he argued, and Michael laughed too. "I guess I play it differently then most people." Their rides came at almost the exact same time, Lindsay for Michael and Geoff for Gavin.  
They stood staring at each other for a moment, not sure how to depart. Michael leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly, cheeks flushing. "Talk to you later." he mumbled before hurrying into Lindsay's car. Gavin could hear the girl giggling to him and Michael growling at her to go quickly. Gavin stood there dumbly, just smiling and blushing for a moment, before a car's honk got his attention. It was Geoff, the older man looking at him disinterested. "C'mon lover boy, let's go." he said, and Gavin listened, getting into the car. He peeked out the side mirror and smiled as he saw Lindsay's car driving off in the opposite direction. He couldn't wait for the next class.


	3. 3

Gavin was squirming in his seat. A few minutes before his life drawing class started and he was already there, anxiously fidgeting and looking around for Michael. His eagerness was overwhelmed by his nerves, unable to get what was going to happen after class out of his head. His mind cooked up dozens of scenarios, and got him so anxious he could barely take it.  
He jolted with surprise when his professor's voice filled the room, he hadn't even noticed all his classmates had arrived already. Michael was soon in view. The man was dressed especially nicely today, in slacks and a button up, with a skinny tie going down the middle, knotted perfectly. He had a suit jacket that he slung over a shoulder for the pose he was going for. He eyed Gavin and smirked devilishly, making the Brit flush and look away.

 

The class felt like it dragged on, Gavin having ample time to draw Michael, when usually it felt so rushed. He admitted it was probably him being overly concious of the time, constantly checking the time as he drew, counting down the minutes until the class was over. It ended at the same time it typically did, though it felt like an eternity for Gavin. He once again rushed out of class, waiting akwardly outside for Michael. He was surprised to see the curly-haired man come out in jeans and a hoodie, the clothes he'd been wearing Gavin could only guess were in his backpack. He walked up to Gavin, grinning cheekily. "So, your place or mine?"

 

Gavin chuckled nervously, looking down at his feet. "Ehm, well, I live only about a block or so from campus. It'd be a quick walk. Not sure how far away you are." Michael 'hmm'ed, having to think about it. "I usually catch a ride with Linds or someone, and it's like... 5 minutes away in car? So your place is probably a better bet. Oh, but don't you live with Geoff?" Gavin grinned. "He's got class for another hour at least. Besides, he wouldn't mind." Michael seemed satisfied with that answer, so they head off, Gavin leading the way. 

 

It was just a couple minutes until they reached the apartment complex, clambering up a set of stairs before they reached a door with the numbers 26 on it, and Gavin pulled out his keys. They went inside, Gavin locking it behind them and Michael was instantly greeted with the sight of a typical college apartment. Messy, full of books and papers, and only the essential sort of furniture scattered about. "I swear my room isn't this bad, really." Gavin said, blushing, embarrassed that he hadn't thought to clean up before Michael came over. The man laughed, shrugging. "Dude, my place is basically the same. No worries." That settled Gavin down a bit, and he showed him to his room.

 

It was indeed much better, a little messy here and there, piles of books and papers littering his desk and the floor nearby. His bed and floor were mostly clean, Gavin silently thanking his past self for taking the time to at least make his bed that morning. Michael set his bag to the side. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, you get your art shit out." he said simply, wandering out before Gavin could even tell him where it was. The brunette pulled out his supplies with a shaky hand, excitement starting to take anxiety's place. He'd have to hold his sketchpad as he didn't have an easel, but he could manage.

 

The auburn-haired man came back in a few minutes, smiling at Gavin. "So, any particular outfit you want me in?" he asked, since he had the fancier outfit along with his normal. "Nothing..." Gavin mumbled, flipping his sketchpad to an clear page. He'd meant to finish his statement with 'really' but the word died on his lips as he got distracted. As he realized what he said he turned to Michael, starting to flush. "I mean, um-"  
Michael was blushing, smiling a bit shyly. "You sure work fast, dontcha Gavin?" he teased, pulling off his hoodie. Gavin's eyes went wide, was Michael taking him seriously? Not that he would refuse seeing the man naked but he hadn't expected to in a situation like this. He said nothing, waiting to see what the other man would do. Michael kicked off his shoes and socks, slowly pulling his teeshirt off next. He unbuttoned his pants, easing down the zip. He gripped his pants on the sides and slowly started to push them down. This left him in only a pair of boxer briefs, cut a bit shorter than typical pairs. They were a navy blue, and the outline of his bulge wasn't totally noticeable, but enough to make Gavin find it hard to swallow. Michael's fingers toyed with the hem of his underwear, hooking them and slowly tugging them down a little.  
Gavin's eyes were locked onto the man's fingers, unable to speak, let alone move to stop him. Michael was a deep red now, and he laughed brightly. His laughter brought Gavin back to reality, eyes on the man's face as he held his stomach as he giggled. "You pervy fuck, you were gonna let me do it!" he said between laughs. Gavin suddenly felt embarrassed, and a bit hurt. Had the man been pulling a joke all along? He started to storm out when Michael caught his arm, pulling him close. "Aww, come on Gav. You think I'd go this far for a laugh?" he said in a soft tone, their lips only inches apart as he spoke. Just as the Brit started to lean in, Michael pulled away, cheeks as red as his own. "Let's get started. Is.. is this okay?" he asked quietly, confidence dwindling as he stood in just his underwear in front of the other man.

 

Gavin nodded frantically, grabbing his desk chair and sitting in it. "More than okay. Just um, just lay on the bed however you like, and I'll start drawing." Michael did just that, getting on the man's bed, propping pillows up behind him and leaning back. His legs were outstretched in front of him, crossing at the ankles, a hand behind his head casually. His cheeks were still flushed, but losing color, as were Gavin's. The brunette began to draw.

 

They made it for about thirty minutes before minds started wandering. Gavin found himself unknowingly focusing on Michael's crotch, perfectly sketching his bulge, among other things. He was losing control of his thoughts, his brain tossing around fantasies of fucking the man into the mattress, of spending the rest of their night ravishing every last inch of him. He fought his urges valiantly, until he realized something. Michael's bulge had gotten a bit bigger, somewhat tenting his briefs. The man himself was looking away, cheeks red once more. Gavin hadn't been the only one losing the battle against perversity.  
He could fight no more. The Brit dropped his pad and pencil to the floor, hurriedly joining Michael on the bed, hovering over him. The other's eyes were wide with surprise, squirming a little under him. "Gav?" he questioned quietly. Lips were on his before another word could get out. Michael didn't need to question him anymore, kissing back frantically as Gavin's hands started to explore his bare body, taking in the feel of what he'd been staring at for the past half hour. It was messy, and sloppy, and altogether the hottest experience any of them had ever had kissing, and neither was ready to stop. 

 

It wasn't long before one of Gavin's hands reached Michael's crotch, giving the half-hard bulge a gentle, tentative squeeze to see if he was given the go-ahead. Michael's groan of pleasure against his lips was more than enough of a welcome. He started to gently fondle the man through his underwear, the shivers and whines he got in response getting his own cock to half-mast. "So bloody hot, Michael." he murmured during a breather from kissing, and the other chuckled quietly, hands quickly working on Gavin's zipper. "You're one to talk." the auburn-haired man replied, pushing Gavin's jeans and underwear halfway down his hips, letting the man's hard cock spring free. 

 

He grabbed hold, starting to quickly pump the aching member, making the Brit hiss his name as he did so, shakily pulling Michael's through the hole in his underwear so he could do the same for him. After a little bit of that, Gavin had an idea, smiling a bit oddly as he batted Michael's hand away from his John Thomas. Leaning down closer, he pressed their cocks together, wrapping a hand around both and letting them rub together. Both men moaned at the feel of skin on sensitive skin, Michael's now unoccupied hands wrapping around Gavin's neck and pulling him into another kiss.  
Both men were being overloaded with pleasure now, Gavin carefully but quickly jerking their cocks against each other. Michael kept bucking up to get closer, his legs trembling as he fought to keep himself nearer to Gavin. Their dicks were aching, precome covering them both and making it easier for Gavin to pump them, the pulsing cocks slicked up now. "Gav, I'm gonna fuckin..." Michael half-warned the man before grunting, gripping the man's back as he came in his hand, body jolting as he spent his load. Gavin worked his cock feverishly, getting himself off just a bit after. As they rode out the lingering bliss from their orgasms, Gavin rolled off of Michael and to his side. 

 

The curly-haired man smiled at him, sitting up a little. "So, can I use your shower?" he asked, getting a grin from Gavin. "Depends. Can I dirty you up again later?" Michael laughed, blushing a little. "Told you. You're a pervy fuck." he slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Gavin leaned out the door to watch him leave, smiling. "I didn't hear a no!"


End file.
